


White Knight: Indolence

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Indulgence [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss wants to apologize to Jaune for rejecting his advances.  The trouble is that Jaune is not only oblivious to girls having an obvious crush on him, he doesn't understand what she's apologizing for.(prequel to Indulgence)White KnightPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Indulgence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585171
Kudos: 8





	White Knight: Indolence

Jaune: *seated at the table in Haven*

Weiss: *walks up to him*

Weiss: Mind if I join you?

Jaune: *points across the table*

Weiss: *sits down across the table*

Jaune: How are you?

Weiss: Fine, how are you? Fine, because of you. Fine, thank you for asking.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Good.

Weiss: And how is my saviour doing?..

Jaune: *slumps his head on the table*

Jaune: Tired... Semblances are tiring...

Weiss: When overused... not to imply you overused yours...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: It was quite wonderful what you did for me.

Jaune (head still on the table): You are quite welcome. I'm sure you would do the same for me...

Weiss: I'm sure there is no one else on Remnant who's Semblance could do what you did.

Jaune: Everyone's Semblance is unique.

Weiss: Except mine. It runs in the family.

Jaune: So, what, you and Winter both have the same Semblance?

Weiss: Well, our Semlance can do a great many things... but yes. it functions the same way.

Jaune: That must have been nice... having a sister who could teach you to use it...

Weiss: Oh, yes, it was quite wonderful, in fact.

Weiss: *looks at Jaune's tired frown*

Weiss: *forces herself to try and frown*

Jaune: Don't do that.

Weiss: Do what?

Jaune: *sits upright*

Jaune: You have a beautiful smile. You don't need to stop because of me.

Weiss: I was just worried...

Jaune: You shouldn't be... But I'm serious, your smile is as beautiful as you are. I'm just... tired...

Weiss: *smile returns*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Am I disturbing you?

Jaune: Not in the slightest. It's always wonderful to spend time around you.

Weiss: So, tell me, how have you been?

Jaune: Crossing a continent on foot is tiring...

Weiss: Whyever did you do it on foot?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: I don't know, it was Ruby's idea.

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: She was surprised at how long it took.

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: It was quite the journey. There's no way I could have done this when I first got to Beacon...

Weiss: Well, that just shows you much you have grown.

Jaune: Thank you.

Nora: *walks by, staring at them*

Nora: *stops, staring at them*

Weiss: Can we?.. help you?..

Nora: Can I, like, talk to you for a minute?

Weiss: *sits upright*

Weiss: Of course.

Nora: Somewhere a bit more...

Weiss: Jaune, will you be quite alright?

Jaune: *slumps down on the table*

Jaune: *nods his head*

* * *

Weiss and Nora walk out into the garden.

Weiss: So, what is it that you wish to talk about?

Nora: Before we talk about... the other thing... I have to know... what is your intentions with our leader?

Weiss: I was simply having...

Nora: Yeah, no. It's not like we spent all of Beacon seeing this very thing.

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Nora: Pyrrha?, duh.

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Nora: Sooo. Yeah, leader, plans, out with it.

Weiss: And just why should I?.. if my intentions are...

Nora: Because leader has some... issues... and we're not going to let anyone mess with him.

Weiss: You would imply I would?..

Nora: Yeah. That's why we're talking here. Sorry, all you have to say is that your serious here.

Weiss: And?

Nora: I'll go from stopping you, to HELPING you.

Weiss: You would... do that?..

Nora: Well, duh, of course we would. We love leader. We want to see him happy. If you're interested, of course we would.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: After everything I have done... everything I have said to him, do you think he could really... forgive me?...

Nora: Not sure... if he could forgive you... because... not sure what he would be forgiving you for...

Weiss: But I have acted so terribly curt. I have insulted him... rejected his every kindness...

Nora: Uh-huh?..

Nora: *shrugs her shoulders*

Nora: He doesn't seem bothered by it.

Weiss: But I have acted so terribly... and wish to make ammends.

Nora: Oh! That's something you can do! But I almost forgot about the second part of this.

Weiss: The second part?

Nora: Yeah, duh, he's like comically oblivious. He managed to not notice Pyrrha's OBVIOUS crush on him until she KISSED him. So, whatever you do has to be bold, dazzling, and so obvious that even he can see it.

Weiss: And what, exactly should I do?

Nora: Well, you could just kiss him like Pyrrha did.

Weiss: *blushes and looks away*

Weiss: What, perhaps, else could I do?

Nora: I don't know, sexy pictures? Wait for him in his room in your underwear. I don't know, maybe just TELL HIM.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Nora: Or some combination of them...

Weiss: I shall do it.

* * *

Weiss: *walks up to the table on which Jaune was still slumped*

Jaune: *looks curiously as Weiss walks around the side and up to him*

Weiss: *kneels on the ground, facing him*

Jaune: *awestruck*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I have been so terrible to you.

Jaune: I?.. uh... what now?

Weiss: I have been terribly curt.

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: I have insulted you...

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Weiss: I have rejected your kindness?

Jaune: Ah, yes, that one you actually did. I guess...

Weiss: I wish to make ammends.

Jaune: O... kay...

Weiss: I wish to apologize for how I have acted.

Jaune: Uh, okay, cool. I?.. accept?..

Weiss: Is this a game to you?

Jaune: I really don't know what we are talking about...

Jaune: *nervous smile*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I wish to pledge myself to your future.

Jaune: Uh... he... he?..

Weiss: She warned me that you could be bullheaded, but I did not think it was this bad.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I wish to - court - you.

Jaune: Court? That sounds... upper class... and expensive...

Weiss: I am fully willing to accept and expect a courtship for those of humble means.

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: *shuffles towards him and takes his hands*

Weiss: I want to... date... you... I wish to be your girlfriend. I wish to be coddled in your arms and humbled by your embrace.

Jaune: *stares nervously*

Weiss: I promise I am being sincere. What could I do to prove this to you?

Jaune: I honestly don't know. I think my brain is rejecting what is happening.

Weiss: I have rejected you out of hand far too often...

Jaune: So, I think I'm going to go collapse on the couch... and if you're serious... I'll probably believe you when I get back.

Weiss: *pauses for a second until Jaune tries to stumble to his feet*

Weiss: *stands up to help him stagger to the couch*

* * *

Jaune: *opens his eyes, looking at the ceiling*

Jaune: *realizes something warm was in his hand, and turned his head to see Weiss kneeling on the ground, holding onto it*

Jaune: *groans*

Jaune: Have you... been there the entire time...

Weiss: You did say to be here when you get back. Welcome back.

Weiss: *leans forward to kiss him on the cheek*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: So, are you ready to accept my feelings?

Jaune: I am ready to believe you.

Weiss: I suppose that is progress.

Jaune: *puts his other hand overtop of Weiss' sandwiching them*

Jaune: Just, please tell me this is real. It's not a dream? I haven't died and gone to heaven?

Weiss: If you do die, I hope at least another snow angel will be there to take care of you...

Jaune: *craddles her face*

Jaune: But the one I want is right here.

Weiss: You charmer, you. Well, I assure you, it has worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190643108116/white-knight-indolence) tumblog.


End file.
